Who Cares?
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has had a really bad life since her mom passed away. She never talks anymore, and she rarely smiles. She has no friends, and she likes it like that. But everything changes when a school for Demons, Half-Demons, Monks, Mikos, Demon Slayers, and Some normal humans burns down! Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! Chapter one of course! I love Inuyasha so I thought I'd make a story about it….. I hope you like it!**

_Summary,_

_Kagome Higurashi's whole life has been so bad that she doesn't even talk anymore! Sometimes she smiles, but not often. She walks to school by herself. She always been alone since her mom and baby brother died. Well, her dad was there, but he hated her. About a year ago her dad passed away. Drunk Driving. Since she was seventeen, she was allowed on her own. Plus she has a small fortune because her grandpa left it to her when he died. So she moved to a new city and school to try to escape the memories. She learned to be great in archery and improved her miko powers. She didn't have any friends, and she liked it that way. Everything changes when another high school (Shikon High School) burns down during her senior year. This was a school for Humans, Monks, Mikos, Demon Slayers, Demons, and Half-Demons. Since the closest high school to Shikon High School was Kagome's school, most people/Demons moved to her school. What is Kagome going to do now that she has a demon slayer, a monk, and a half-demon wanting to be her friend? That's not including how the half-demon falls in love with her! What is she going to do with a human, a full-demon, and a half-demon all in love with her?_

* * *

**Here's where the first chapter begins!**

Kagome's P.O.V,

Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi! When I was seventeen, I moved here to Tokyo. I moved here after my dad died. He was drunk. No surprise! My mom and little brother died when I was eight. I don't have any friends because I don't talk. I can, but I don't! I have long, wavy, black hair that goes to my waist. I, also, have innocent chocolate-colored eyes, but I usually cover them with my bangs. I'm currently in my classroom at my school. Kaeda, my principle, came in to announce something. She's a miko like me, and she's the only one who knows I'm one.

"As ye all know, Shikon High School burned down a week ago. Most students will be attending this school from now on. I hope ye find new friends in our new students!" Kaeda said then walked out the room. I swear you could have heard a pen drop. I pretty much knew why, I mean demons, half-demons, mikos, monks, demon slayers all coming to our human school. I can almost bet you I'm the only miko (not including Kaeda) in this school. This is going to be so FUN! Note the sarcasm!

"Okay, class. You heard Lady Kaeda! Class dismissed!"Our teacher says. You know we've been in this class for three months, and I still don't know his name! Since it was the end of the school day, I went home. I read Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick for a while then I did my homework, and I ate dinner. Since it was getting late, I toke a shower. I used my favorite shampoo that smelled like vanilla! The only thing on my mind when to bed was tomorrow is going to be HELL!

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! CRASH!

I woke up and turned off my alarm clock. Well, threw it at the wall, but it's like the same thing! I put on my uniform then I tip-toe down the stairs. A habit I picked up from living with my dad. I made an omelet with extra cheese. Yum! I looked at the clock, '7:03.' Don't you hate how early you have to wake up on school days? I go outside and start walking to school. I was half way to school when I realized today is the day that the people from Shikon High School come to my school!

* * *

I walked into my classroom and take a seat. Then I do what I usually do; I start drawing in my notebook.

"Class, meet our five new students coming into our class!" our teacher says. I look up to see a half-demon with long white hair and golden eyes. He, also, has doggy ears. Cute! I'd never say it out loud, but those ears are so cute! Next to him is a boy in a monk suit so I'm guessing he's a monk. He has his black hair in a tiny ponytail. He was smiling a lecherous smile. Next to him is a girl with long black hair in a pony tail. She had pink make-up on, and she had a demon slayer's outfit on. Next to her is a demon (I think full-demon) with black hair in pony tail. He had a tail, and he was looking at me. He can forget it! Next to him was a boy who looked too polite; he's definitely human.

"This is Hojo," our teacher points to the human, "and Kouga." He points to the full-demon. "This is Sango," he points to the only girl, "This is Miroku." He pointed to the monk. "And lastly, this is Inuyasha," he points to the half-demon. I knew around where they were going to sit. There were four empty seats around me and one empty seat across the room. I didn't care where they sat so I tuned the teacher out, and continued drawing. I was drawing my mother the way I remember her. Smiling at me with her eyes shining. I knew four people sat by me, but like I said earlier I don't care who it is! They're not going to be my friends so why should I care?

I heard one of the girls in my class tell one of the new kids (who sat by me),"The girl you're sitting by is a freak! I mean she doesn't even talk!"

"How does that make her a freak?" an angry girl voice says back so it has to be Sango. That other girl stopped talking immediately. Why was she defending me? I don't even know her!

The teacher finally says, "Go ahead and talk we have five minutes left!" I put the finishing touches on my picture. Now I'll color it. I reach in my bag and got out my coloring stuff. I took out a light brown for her eyes, but when I went to start coloring, my picture wasn't there.

"Nice! It'll look even better when it's colored," I look up (Bangs covering my eyes) to see Inuyasha holding my picture.

**That's the end! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the Second chapter! I hope you like it!**

Kagome's P.O.V,

"Inuyasha, give her drawing back to her," says, "Hi! I'm Miroku! Will you bear my children?" I blink. Did he just? I just reach up grab my picture and started coloring her eyes.

SLAP!

I glance up to see Sango just hit Miroku. Then I continued coloring.

"You should know our names, but what's yours?" Kouga asks. I pointed to binder that says 'Kagome' then I grab a light pink for my mom's lips.

"Kagome, pretty name for a pretty girl," Kouga says.

"That's what I hate about wolves," Inuyasha says, "They can't keep from flirting with anything in a skirt!"

"What did you say, Mutt?" Kouga asks.

"Did I stutter? Or do you have hearing problems?" Inuyasha says back. I roll my eyes.

"Do you have weapons class next?" Sango asks and I nod, "We all do too except for Hojo, but he usually hangs out with other people."

"What weapon do you use?" Inuyasha asks completely ignoring Kouga, "I use a sword call, Tetsugaiga, the wolf uses swords too, Miroku uses a staff thing, and Sango uses swords and the hiraikotsu." I open my binder point to the picture of the little boy with a bow and arrows in his hands. The little boy had a big smile on his face, and he looked so innocent. That was Souta, my baby brother. Under the picture it had 'My baby brother, Souta!' written.

"Cute kid," Miroku says. I nod. He gets most of his looks from his mom.

"You can tell he's your brother," Sango says, "I have a little brother too!" I glance at the clock. I gather all of my stuff together.

As if on cue, the teacher shouts, "Class dismissed!"

"Where is weapons class?" Sango asks. I motion them to follow me. I was walking down the hall when I felt someone grope me. I stop dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?"Sango asks.

I ignore her and turn to the monk. I hate when guys touch what ISN'T theirs!

SLAP! BAM!

First I slapped him really hard. Then he hits the wall. Finally, I just walk away!

"Holy Shit!" Sango shouts in shock.

* * *

I walk into weapons class with Kouga, Inuyasha, Sango, and an injured Miroku.

"You left a hole in the wall!" Kouga says shocked. Opps, I hope I don't have to pay for it. I started training and stuff like that after my dad passed away. So I'm stronger now than I was then.

"Hello! You must be Inuyasha, Sango, Kouga, and Miroku! Kikyo and Naraku are already here!" Mrs. Bee says, "Kagome, go ahead and start." She speaks to me with unspoken hatred. I just nod and grab my bow and some arrows.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha says so I look at him, "We'll be watching you in a non-stalkerish way!" I roll my eyes and grab an arrow. I commanded my powers not to react like they always want to. I positioned the arrow on the bow. I locked the target in my mind and eyes. Then I let the arrow go. Bullseye! It hit the target dead on.

"Wow! Strong and a great archer!" I turned to the direction of the voice. It was a girl with straight black hair and sharp brown eyes. She kind of looks like me!

"I'm Kikyo! And you are?" she asks.

"Well, Kikyo if you must know, her name's Kagome," Sango says in an angry voice.

"She can speak for herself!" Kikyo yells.

"She doesn't talk!" Sango yells back.

"Wow, I love how you can start a fight without saying anything!" Kouga says to me. I nod. I don't know how I can, but here's proof that I can!

"Kikyo, Sango! Report to Lady Kaeda's office. Kagome! Take them there!" Mrs. Bee yells. I just motion them to follow me.

When we were out of the classroom, Kikyo asks, "Do you really not talk?" I nod.

"Can you talk?" she asks. I nod again.

"That's stupid then! You can talk, but you won't!" Kikyo says. I roll my eyes.

Sango whispers in my ear, "See why we hate her?" I nod.

"Pain can be heard in a voice and usually seen in the eyes. When it's not seen in the eyes, it can be heard even louder in the voice. So judge not those who chose not to talk," we all turn to see Kaeda smiling at us.

**That's the end! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter! I hope you like it!**

Kagome's P.O.V,

"Ye were looking for me, Right?" Kaeda asks.

"Yes!" Kikyo, and Sango say after I nod.

"This way, Please," she says, and she starts walking to her office. We follow her in the office.

"Now," she says once we were in the office, "Why are ye here?"

"Well, she here -" Sango starts to answer for me.

"I did not ask ye! I asked Kagome," Kaeda interupts. She hates it when people answer for me. She hands me a pen and a notebook.

I write, _I had to bring Sango and Kikyo to your office since they were fighting and they're new._

"Okay, Kagome, you may go back to class," Kaeda turns to Sango and Kikyo, "As for ye two."

I left before she could really say anything. She's like a grandmother to me. Unlike to other teachers, she treats me like I'm normal. Her and Mr. Jakotsu are the only ones who don't treat me like I'm handicap because they know I'm independant. They don't know why, but they know I am. Jakotsu is the art teacher. The worst teacher is Mr. Onigumo. He has a criminal record for Murder. Isn't it amazing who gets hired to teach CHILDREN these days? Well anyways, I went back to weapons class, and I practiced my archory some more. I stopped when I saw Inuyasha and Kouga sword fighting. I mean, it was just WOW! Inuyasha had this huge fang/sword that must be tetsugaiga. Kouga wasn't as good as Inuyasha anyone could tell you that, but he made up for it in speed.

"Okay class, That's enough for the day!" Mrs. Bee says, "Get your stuff together and leave!"

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha yells. I walked towards hin.

"Do you have science next?" Kouga asks hopefully.

I shook my head. His face fell.

"Do you have art?" Inuyasha asks.

I nod. Inuyasha smiles at me then sticks his tongue out at Kouga. Kouga glares at Inuyasha. I swear they act like children.

"Well, it's fine because after two more classes I get to sit by her at lunch!" Kouga says.

"NO! I get to!" Inuyasha says back. I just walk away.

They're idiots! That's all there is to it!

* * *

"This is art?" Inuyasha asks looking at the pink door.

I nod. Jakotsu is gay, and anyone coulld tell you that! I open the door. I didn't see Jakotsu, but I sat down anyway.

"Does it matter where I sit?" Inuyasha asks.

I shake my head. So he sits by me. I take out my mother's picture that I drew. Inuyasha watches as I start coloring my picture. The door opens.

"OH MY GOD! Your ears!" a girly, shrily voice says. I look up at Jakotsu. He runs over to Inuyasha, and starts playing with his ears.

"I WANT THEM!"

Inuyasha gives me a 'Help Me' look. I couldn't because I was too busy silently laughing. Jakotsu was like a brother (Or sister considering how he always asks me to go shopping with him and how loves to wear dresses), but it isn't just him. All of his brothers are like my brothers. The door opened, and a lot of confused kids came in looking at Jakotsu like he came from a different planet. Jakotsu finally stopped trying to pull off Inuyasha's ears, and he told the class to draw and color anything that came to mind. I contiued coloring.

"Oh, Do you like my new dress, Kagome?" Jakotsu asks showing me what he was wearing.

I nod. He was wearing a blue and pink dress.

Jakostu smiles and says, "You coming to dinner on Sunday? Bankotsu did invite you, right?"

I nod, and wrote on a piece of paper, _Yes, I'm coming._

"Yay!" he cheers, "I got to grade some papers, so I'll talk to you later!" Then he walks away. Well, more like he SKIPS away.

"Is he always like that?" Inuyasha asks.

I look at him and nod. I smile really big at him. He looks shocked, but smiles back anyway. Maybe it was a good thing that he came here. Who knows? Maybe his friends and him will have me talking again!

Yeah, and on the same day the devil will be having a snow ball fight down in hell!

**That's the end! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**Please Review! If there is anything wrong, I am so sorry! I usually have someone edit for me, but I couldn't this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter! Yay! I hope you like it!**

Kagome's P.O.V,

I FINALLY got rid of those people! Well, people and demons. But now, for some reason, I miss them. Now I know something is wrong with me! I mean, they aren't even my friends considering I don't have any. Well, I guess I have Jakotsu and his brothers, but I've never considered them as friends. More like people to hang out with, you know? Anyway, I was on my way to lunch. I know Kouga and Inuyasha want to sit by me, but I don't care. Which reminds me! Inuyasha has a black necklace, and if was lighter, I'd say it was Priestess Sealing Necklace. A Priestess Sealing Necklace is a necklace that goes on demons (or half-demons), and if the priestess, who activates it, says a subduing word, they go down! The demon (or half-demon) basically becomes the priestess's bitch! You activate by touching it (maybe I should try to activate it). Anyway, I walk through the lunch line, and I get a piece of pizza and a Pepsi. I go outside to eat like always. I found my favorite tree and sit under it. I was sitting in peace….for two minutes.

"Kagome!" I hear someone yell. It sounds like that new guy, Hojo. I hear him running towards me before I see him. I guess you could call him handsome, but I like a guy who looks more rough yet has a soft side. **(AN: sounds familiar?)**

"I heard you couldn't talk so I got you this!" Hojo says. He hands me a white board and a marker. What the hell? He doesn't even know me!

"Hojo! Go away!" we turn to see Inuyasha's pissed off face. The rest of the gang wasn't around. Hojo looks a little scared, but he, surprisingly, stands his ground.

"Inuyasha, I was talking to her," Hojo says.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha says, "She's MY friend!"

Hojo looks at me shocked, "You're this half-demon's friend?" Inuyasha looks even more pissed, but he has a good reason if only you could hear the disgust in his voice. I stand up. What the hell is wrong with this guy!? I'd call him an idiot, but that would be an insult to Inuyasha and/or Kouga!

I take the cap off the marker and write, _Go away before I give Inu the right to bury you like a bone _on the white board. I glared at him and through the board at him. He runs away.

Inuyasha looks at me, and asks,"Did you really say you were going to let me bury him like a bone?"

* * *

Inuyasha left to go get the gang. Hey! They could be Scooby-Doo! Sango as Daphne, Miroku as Fred, but I'm not sure who Scooby-Doo is. Inuyasha or Kouga? Okay, off topic, but still!

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Kouga asks. I jump. When the hell did they get here?! There was Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, and a girl, who I don't know. She had red hair that was in pigtails, and she had a tail like Kouga.

"This is Ayame! She's a wolf demon!" Sango says.

"Hi! I've heard a lot about you, Kagome!" Ayame says. Funny, I've never heard about her! I smile politely, and then I sit down. I always sit right under the leaves and the longest branch. I don't know why, but I always have.

"Sango, my dear, I forgot to tell you who lovely you look today!" Miroku says.

"Don't listen to him!" Ayame says.

"Yeah, he's just trying to get in your pants!" Kouga agrees. I raise an eyebrow.

"Says the guy who was flirting with Kagome!" Miroku counters. Wow, he read my mind. They continue arguing as Inuyasha asks, "Can I call you Kags?" I shake my head.

"Why?" Inuyasha asks, "Oh, never mind you don't have a piece of paper, but you have to tell me later." I nod. I glance at his ears. I want to touch them!

"No!" Inuyasha says,"No touching my ears!" I pout, and he laughs. I look at his necklace. I point to his necklace.

"This?" he asks holding it up,"I got it from Kaeda. She said something about 'sit'."

I touched it, and it started glowing pink.

"Holy shit!" I hear Kouga say. The necklace turns lighter. For the first time in a long time I laugh.

If I talked, Inuyasha would be my bitch!

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter! For any spelling mistakes I make, I'm sorry. The person who usually fixes the mistakes is sick. I hope you like it!**

Kagome's P.O.V,

As we (we as in Miroku, Kouga, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, and, of course, me) were walking, Inuyasha kept trying to pull off the necklace.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whines, "What did you do?!" I just smiled and kept on walking. We all had history together. We were getting a new teacher because the last one died. So we've been having a sub for three weeks. The new teacher was named Mr. Takahashi. It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where I've heard it before. I walk in the room with Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Inuyasha on my tail. I sit by the window (as usual), and they all sat by me.

"Oi, you never answered my question!" Inuyasha complains.

I take out a piece of paper and a pencil, and I wrote, _If I talked, you'd be my bitch! _Then I handed it to him.

"How would I be your bitch?" he asks. I just smile. He was about to say something when the door opens then slams. Everybody got quiet. I looked up and saw a guy. He had long white hair with unemotional, golden eyes. He had purple slits on his face, and a moon crescent on his forehead. He kind of looked like Inuyasha.

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi. I'm your new teacher, and you will address me as Mr. Takahashi," he says unemotionally.

I wrote on a piece of paper, _Are you related to him?_ Then I handed it to Inuyasha. He nodded and mouthed 'brother' I looked at him with wide eyes. I guess I looked pretty funny because he started laughing so hard until he falls out of the seat.

"Inuyasha!" Mr. Takahashi yells.

Inuyasha stops laughing and mutters, "Sorry, but her face was funny." Mr. Takahashi grabs him by the ear and drags him out of the classroom. Then he walks over to me.

"Was he talking about you?" Mr. Takahashi asks. I nod.

"What's your name?" he asks.

I wrote on a piece of paper, _Kagome Higurashi_.

"Higurashi? I've heard about you," Mr. Takahashi says then walks away, and starts instructing the class. No one talked during class.

* * *

RING! RING!

Yes! School is over! I run outside and spin around for a few minutes until I heard someone chuckling. I turn to see Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame, but I didn't see Inuyasha. Then I felt someone grab my hand and start spinning me. There's Inuyasha! I was giggling the whole time he spun me.

"Someone's happy that school's over!" Inuyasha says. I nod.

"You want to come to my house?" he asks while he stops spinning me, "Sango and Miroku are going to be there too."

Sango ran up and grabbed my hand. She pulled me away from Inuyasha.

"Stop flirting with Kagome," she told Inuyasha then turned to me, "Please come. Since Ayame isn't going, I don't want to be the only girl!" I blinked then nodded.

"Yay!" Sango cheers.

Miroku comes over and says, "It will be great to have Lady Kagome around." Lady Kagome? I looked at him confused.

"He just doesn't want to get hurt by you again," Inuyasha explains, "Do you have a ride to come to my house?" I shake my head.

"I'm riding with Miroku so you can ride with Inuyasha," Sango says. I nod.

"Sango and Miroku like, maybe even love, each other, but they're to shy to admit it. Miroku doesn't think Sango likes him because she says she doesn't, and Sango doesn't think Miroku like her because Miroku does the same thing he did to you to every girl," Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

"Hey! Don't flirt with _MY_ woman!" I heard Kouga yell. Did he just call me_ HIS_ woman? I walked over to him and,

SLAP!

I walked away leaving him with a red mark on his face. Inuyasha shows me where his car is while saying, "Nice shot!" Damn straight! I'm my own person, no one elses.

I wonder how many times I'm going to have to slap Kouga for him to understand that?

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Also check out my poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter! I'm happy to say that my "editor" is no longer sick! But she is currently in Hawaii. So that means there might be mistakes... Again. So I'm sorry for any and all mistakes! But I hope you like this chapter!**

Kagome's P.O.V,

I am, currently, on Inuyasha's motorcycle. When I first saw it, I thought_ 'there is NO way you are getting me on THAT'_, but now I'm on the stupid thing! Not only that, but I'm holding on to Inuyasha like my life depends on it. WHICH IT DOES! I don't know which is scarier, my dad coming home drunk or riding on this damn death machine!

"Your scared," Inuyasha states. HELLO CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! I take a deep breath. I need to calm down.

"We're almost there," he says as he speeds up. I feel like punching something. And that something has cute ears and white hair! Inuyasha just stops suddenly causing me to hold on to him tighter.

"We're here!" he says. I let go of him and look up. My mouth drops. House? No. IT'S A FREAKING MANSION!

"I miss our old house. It was bigger," he says. I look at him the back at the mansion. Bigger? I live in a one bedroom house that's very small, and he's complaining because his old house is bigger?!

"What?" he asks noticing my surprised look, "Don't you have a house this big?" I shake my head no. I wish I was rich! I wouldn't have a house this big, but I wouldn't be working as a waitress at a café!

"Come on, I'll show you around!" he says. We walk in. HOLY SHIT! It's even bigger inside!

"Inuyasha, is that you?" I hear a lady say from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom, I brought a new friend home!" he yells back.

"Well, bring them in!" she says.

He grabs my hand and takes me into the kitchen. There, sitting at the bar, was a beautiful girl with black hair, and across from her was Shippo! I know him! He's 8, and he used to be my neighbor! After his parents died, he came to the river that I always go to. He was 4, and he always called me, Mommy! He doesn't know what my dad did.

"Hi, I'm Izayoi,Inuyasha's mom!" the woman says. I smile politely.

"This is Kagome. She doesn't talk, but from what I can see, she hits pretty hard!" Inuyasha says. Izayoi smiles. Then Shippo turns and looks at me. His eyes got wide. I just hold out my arm. He jumps into them fast. Faster than your average fox demon.

"KAGOME!" he buried his head in my shoulder, "I missed you! I knew that you moved after your father's death, but I didn't know where! I moved with my Aunt Izayoi since there was no other reason to stay once you left! I missed you so much, Mommy!" I just laugh. He started calling me mommy because I was more of a mom to him than his foster mom.

"I can tell you two know each other," Inuyasha says. I look at him and nod.

"She was the neighbor I told you about!" Shippo says pulling away from me. Then he jumps on my shoulder. "Mommy, I still have the video of us in a play! But I've never showed anybody! he says.

"What play?" Sango asks as she walks in with Miroku following her.

"Mommy gave me the video of us in a play because she said she didn't want me to forget her! Well she didn't _say_ it, she _wrote _it. Back then mommy didn't talk either," Shippo explains, "I'll go get the tape!" He runs out of the room. I blink. Okay, I'm going to pretend he didn't say all that supper fast and I understood him!

"You played in a play, but you didn't talk?" Inuyasha asks. I nod.

"So you didn't talk back then either?" Miroku asks. I shake my head as if to say 'No I didn't.'

"I FOUND IT!" Shippo yells as he runs in. In his hand is a DVD that has _Even if Mommy can't be there in person, mommy's there in spirit _written on it.

"Can we watch it, Auntie?" Shippo asks Izayoi.

"Alright as long as I can watch too," she answers standing up.

"Me too," Miroku says walking into the living room with Shippo, Sango, Izayoi, Inuyasha, and me following. I sit down beside Inuyasha while Shippo puts in the movie than sits on my lap. The play was about a mute girl (me) and her little brother (Shippo) who had ran away from home because their Mom and Dad didn't care about them. It was a good play, I guess. Shippo ended up falling asleep half way through it. After it was over Izayoi, toke him upstairs, and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and I played games and watched so more movies. Around 11:00 I wrote to them I had to go home.

"I'll drive you home," Inuyasha says. I glare at him remembering the black death machine of evil(the motorcycle).

"I'll take you in my car not motorcycle, okay?" he says. I guess that's okay. I nod. He had a nice car, but I couldn't tell you the model, it looked new, like brand new. I showed him how to get to my house.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about it being small," he says as he pulled into the driveway. I ignored him.

I was about to get out, but he asks, "Where's my thank you?" I look at him confused. He points to his cheek. I roll my eyes. Then I reach over and kiss his cheek. He smiles. I had a small blush on my cheeks. I waved 'bye.' Then I got out and walked in my house.

Did I just kiss Inuyasha's cheek?

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the seventh chapter! I hope you like it! Since it's been awhile:**

_Recap:_ _"I'll take you in my car not motorcycle, okay?" he says. I guess that's okay. I nod. He had a nice car, but I couldn't tell you the model, it looked new, like brand new. I showed him how to get to my house._

_"Wow, you weren't kidding about it being small," he says as he pulled into the driveway. I ignored him._

_I was about to get out, but he asks, "Where's my thank you?" I look at him confused. He points to his cheek. I roll my eyes. Then I reach over and kiss his cheek. He smiles. I had a small blush on my cheeks. I waved 'bye.' Then I got out and walked in my house._

_Did I just kiss Inuyasha's cheek?_

* * *

**Now on with the Story!**

Kagome's P.O.V,

I was walking to school, and I still can't believe I kissed Inuyasha's cheek! It won't affect me though. I mean it won't make me blush or act like a fan girl when I see him, but it does make me confused. Especially since he's the one who pointed to his cheek!

"Kagome! Wait up!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or in this case demon. Hell, even puppy could work! I turn to see him leaning over the passenger's seat in his car. Miroku and Sango were waving at me from the back seat.

"Climb in, we saved you a seat," Inuyasha says. I open the door and sit down.

"Hell yeah! Now it's a party!" Sango says. More like yells, but you get it.

"Today's Wednesday," Miroku says. Okay?

"So!" Inuyasha whines.

"I know!" Sango yells, "If Kagome says no, we don't, but if she says yes, we will!" I agree, but I have only one question. WHAT IN THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?! Of course my face is calm, cool, and collected except for my raised eyebrow.

"You want to skip school?" Inuyasha asks. I froze. He looks at me weird. Skip school? Last time I skipped school, my dad beat me so bad. I could barely walk. Then again my dad can't control my life or hit me anymore. Now I was determined to prove myself right. I un-freeze and nod. Inuyasha smiles, but he looks concerned. I smile warmly at him. I watch out the window. Inuyasha was talking to me about… I honestly have no idea what he is talking about. I started to get bored so I turned on the radio. I love this song!

"I love this song!" Sango squeals. Talk about a mind reader! It was S.O.S by Rihanna we turned it around the beginning.

"_S.O.S please someone help me_" Sango started singing with the music while I danced a little. I noticed Inuyasha looking at me, but I ignored him. When the song ended, Sango and I pouted. We weren't disappointed for long because Inuyasha stopped the car. I got out of the car. We walked for a few miles in the forest so I knew we weren't in town for two reasons. One, it's obvious, and two, well, I think one explains it. Finally we came across a clearing.

"Here we are!" Inuyasha says.

I gasp at what I see. I'm in a huge field. There were flowers of all kinds everywhere. At the edges there were trees. It was so beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sango says. I nod. Then a flash of white and black jumps into Sango's arms.

"Kirara!" Sango says giggling. Kirara gets down and looks at me. She tilts her head. Kirara was a black and white cat with two tails. So cute!

"She may be cute, but she's a demon cat, and she will hurt anyone that messes with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or me," Inuyasha tells me. I almost couldn't believe something so cute could hurt someone. Then again, my dad was considered a "hottie" and look how many times he hurt me. Looks can be deceiving.

"Lady Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku asks. I give him a fake smile. Inuyasha looks at me weird, but Miroku falls for it.

"Why do you call her _Lady Kagome _instead of just Kagome?" Sango asks.

"Because she's a miko, can't you tell?" Miroku asks. Sango and Inuyasha look at me, but I saw something better that was better than watching them argue. My favorite flowers in the entire world of flowers! Roses! Red roses, black roses, and white roses are my all time favorite. I walk (well more like run as if the devil was trying to take me to hell) over to the rose bushes. There were roses in all colors. I pick a red one. I sit beside the bush and twirl it in my hand while trying not to cut myself. That's when I felt something clawing my leg. I look up to see Kirara clawing my leg. I tilt my head. She jumps on my lap and just sits there. Well, okay then! I look up at the sky. I would have never thought I'd be doing this.

Sitting in a flower meadow with a rose in my hand and a two-tailed cat sitting on my lap.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the eighth chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had a few people in my family die. My cousin also had a child, and so did my cousin's girlfriend. So I'm sorry! So let's recap!**

_Recap:_ _"Lady Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku asks. I give him a fake smile. Inuyasha looks at me weird, but Miroku falls for it._

_"Why do you call her __Lady Kagome __instead of just Kagome?" Sango asks._

_"Because she's a miko, can't you tell?" Miroku asks. Sango and Inuyasha look at me, but I saw something better that was better than watching them argue. My favorite flowers in the entire world of flowers! Roses! Red roses, black roses, and white roses are my all time favorite. I walk (well more like run as if the devil was trying to take me to hell) over to the rose bushes. There were roses in all colors. I pick a red one. I sit beside the bush and twirl it in my hand while trying not to cut myself. That's when I felt something clawing my leg. I look up to see Kirara clawing my leg. I tilt my head. She jumps on my lap and just sits there. Well, okay then! I look up at the sky. I would have never thought I'd be doing this._

_Sitting in a flower meadow with a rose in my hand and a two-tailed cat sitting on my lap._

* * *

**Ch.8**

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V,

After spending most of the time at the meadow, Inuyasha drove me home. I went inside and felt happy for the first time in my life. I walk to the bathroom and in front of the mirror. I open my mouth to try to speak, but nothing comes out. I want to talk, but I just can't. How can anyone love me? Yet look how Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, and the others treat me. I don't get it. Maybe dad was right.

_Flashback,_

_I was running. Luckily, I ran past him and got to my room. I stood in front of it even though I looked it. _

"_LET ME IN!" HE shouts. I slide down the wall clutching my ears to try and stop the noise. "YOU WORTHLESS BITCH! NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE YOU! I TOLD YOUR MOTHER TO GET RID OF YOU! SHE DIDN'T LISTEN AND NOW SHE'S DEAD," HE banged on the door, "IT'S YOUR FAULT AND YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU ALREADY, BUT I'M GOING TO LET YOU SUFFER!"_

_End of flashback._

I clutch my ears and run to my room. He's dead he can't get me. I start breathing heavy. Calm down. I'm not a murderer, and I have people who love me. I tell myself those lines, while crying, until I can fall asleep.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

I groan and hit the button. Who ever made Alarm Clocks is my sworn enemy! That person's almost as bad as the people who made School and Home Work. I get up. I walk over to my closet and grab my clothes. I walk down stairs and get in the shower. Then I get dressed and I make myself some breakfast. I was about to eat when I heard a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and open it. It was Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Sango and Ayame say at the same time.

"Hello, Lady Kagome," Miroku says.

Kouga grabs my hands and says, "You look as lovely as ever Kagome."

Inuyasha hits him in the head and makes him let go before saying, "Hey, Kags, don't let this wolf put his stink on you."

"HEY, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, MUTT FACE?" Kouga yells.

"YES I DO! AND DON'T CALL ME MUTT FACE!" Inuyasha yells back. I walk over to my knife cabinet and get two out. Then I threw them both at Kouga and Inuyasha. The knifes stuck to wall two inches above their heads. The boys (or demon and half demon) gulp and look at me.

"I think that's her way of saying, 'no fighting'," Sango says trying not to laugh. I nod and we high-five. Then I walk back to my food and start eating. I love omelets!

"Is that any good?" Inuyasha asks. I nod. Then he takes a piece of _my _omelet. Grrrr. "This really good!" Inuyasha says. He went to take another piece, but I take my fork and try to stab his hand. Sadly, he moves his hand. "You're violent when you first wake up! " Inuyasha complains. I just smile at him innocently as if to say, 'me violent? No.'

"Yeah I thought I was going to be killed!" Kouga says.

"That was funny though," Sango says laughing.

"Yeah it was!" Miroku says laughing.

"But mean at the same time!" Ayame says laughing.

"You guys weren't the ones almost killed!" Inuyasha says. I put my hand on his cheek and I mouth 'get over it.' Then I eat the rest of the omelet.

"We better go," Inuyasha says taking my hand.

Kouga takes my other hand and says, "She's riding with Ayame and me."

Inuyasha tugs my hand, "No she's riding with me!"

"No she isn't!" Kouga says tugging my hand.

"Sorry, Kouga, but she's riding with me," Sango says pulling my hand away from Kouga. I blink. So I get no say in this? Why can't I just walk? I take my hands out of both Inuyasha's hand and Sango's hand. Then I walk out the door. Miroku and Ayame were waiting outside.

"Who are you riding with?" Miroku asks. I smile at him and walk past him. I start walking to school. I was about two minutes from my house when Inuyasha's car pulls up beside me.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha says driving slowly beside me. I point to my walking feet. "I know you're walking, but why?" I just look at him. "Get in, please?" he asks. I roll my eyes and open the car door.

"YAY!" Sango yells from the back. I giggle at her. Inuyasha looks at me and smiles. Then he continues driving.

My friends are so weird, but I'm glad I have them. So I know _he _was wrong because they love me.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! **

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the ninth chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap: "You guys weren't the ones almost killed!" Inuyasha says. I put my hand on his cheek and I mouth 'get over it.' Then I eat the rest of the omelet._

"_We better go," Inuyasha says taking my hand._

_Kouga takes my other hand and says, "She's riding with Ayame and me."_

_Inuyasha tugs my hand, "No she's riding with me!"_

"_No she isn't!" Kouga says tugging my hand._

"_Sorry, Kouga, but she's riding with me," Sango says pulling my hand away from Kouga. I blink. So I get no say in this? Why can't I just walk? I take my hands out of both Inuyasha's hand and Sango's hand. Then I walk out the door. Miroku and Ayame were waiting outside. _

"_Who are you riding with?" Miroku asks. I smile at him and walk past him. I start walking to school. I was about two minutes from my house when Inuyasha's car pulls up beside me._

"_Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha says driving slowly beside me. I point to my walking feet. "I know you're walking, but why?" I just look at him. "Get in, please?" he asks. I roll my eyes and open the car door._

"_YAY!" Sango yells from the back. I giggle at her. Inuyasha looks at me and smiles. Then he continues driving. _

_My friends are so weird, but I'm glad I have them. So I know he was wrong because they love me._

* * *

**Ch.9**

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V,

"Come on, please!" Inuyasha asks for the eighth time. I grab a piece a paper.

_For the last time, I'm not going to purify your bother!_

"Why not!?" he whines.

_1.) Abuse of power_

_2.) HE'S YOUR BROTHER! _

_3.) YOU'RE AN IDOIT!_

"You're so mean!" he yells causing Mr. Takahashi to look at us. I hide my face

"Is there something you wish to share, Inuyasha?" Mr. Takahashi asks.

"No, Fluffy," Inuyasha says back. Mr. Takahashi glares then grabs him by the ear and drags him out. Then he walks over to me and holds his hand out.

"The paper, now," he demands. I salute him than give the paper. He reads it and rolls his eyes. He walks away. I think I just lost twenty years of my life.

* * *

"How dare that Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha says, "I'm going to kill him one day."

"Calm yourself," Sango says. She points to him and make a face. I laugh and nod.

"What?" Miroku asks.

"You're not a girl," Sango says, "You wouldn't understand." I nod in agreement.

"Women," Inuyasha and Miroku start.

"Men," Sango starts at the same time.

"Can't live with them, can't live without him," Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku say at the same time while I nod in agreement.

"KAGOME!" I turn to see Jakotsu. I raise an eyebrow. "Bankotsu wants to know if you're still coming on Sunday." I nod. "Oh, good," he sighs, "Can I walk with you guys? He's late on picking me up."

"Actually Kagome is riding with us," Inuyasha says.

"Then will you wait with me?" Jakotsu asks. I nod.

"Kagome, I wanna leave before Sesshomaru does," Inuyasha says.

"Here," Jakotsu hands me a piece of paper.

_Then leave._

He reads it.

"Fine," he says, "We'll wait."

"You know," Jakotsu says to me, but everyone could hear, "From what I've seen, you already have Inuyasha wrapped around your finger."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yells.

_That's mean, but true._

I hand it to Jakotsu. He reads it and laughs than shows it to them. Miroku and Sango laugh.

"YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL!" Inuyasha says mad. He turns away. I get in front of him. "WHAT!?" he yells again. I reach up and kiss his cheek. He went from mad to surprise to embarrass in two seconds. I smile sweetly at him.

"I thought you said you weren't whipped," a cold voice says, "Little brother." Inuyasha groans. I turn to Sesshomaru and smile.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" Inuyasha yells.

"Yes, you are," Miroku and Sango say at the same time.

"Let me guess," I hear a familiar voice, "Kagome smiled at you, and you were hooked. Don't worry it happens to everyone." The next thing I knew I was being spun in the air.

"BANKOTSU WHY WERE YOU LATE?!" Jakotsu yells.

"I was asleep," he says putting me down, "Geez, stop yelling. They can hear you in China."

"WHY YOU—" Jakotsu starts.

"So Kagome," Bankotsu says, "I need your help."

"Grrrr," came from Jakotsu.

"On Monday," Bankotsu starts, "I'm going on a date so you and Jakotsu to help me get ready." I nod to say 'yes.' "Thanks."

"EPPP!" Jakotsu squeals, "OMG! What's her name!? What are you doing for her!? You got to tell me!" He starts dragging Bankotsu away. Bankotsu threw me a 'help me!' look. I mouth, 'good luck!'

"That was…" Sango trails off.

"Disturbing?" Inuyasha suggests.

"Yep," she says. I pick my paper back up and write.

_You guys know nothing of sweetness! Bankotsu deserves a good girl! Just like Jakotsu deserves a good guy!_

I gave it to them. Even Sesshomaru read it. Then they looked at me.

"Really, Kagome, really?" Inuyasha asks giving back my paper.

_Just take me home, you weirdo._

"Me?" he asks, "The weirdo?" I nod. "Sometimes, I worry about you." I glare.

"Okay," Sesshomaru says, "On Saturday, its Rin's birthday. Make sure you're there Inuyasha. You can invite Kagome if you want." With that he walked away.

"You wanna go?" Inuyasha asks, "Oh, Rin is Sesshomaru's child." I nod.

"Good," he says, "Now let's get you home."

* * *

All the way home, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha told me about their families. It was fun. But now I'm at home. I walk upstairs and put on my waitress uniform. Then I walk to the café.

"Hey!" I turn to see Hojo. I raise an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" I point to the café. "You're a waitress?" No, I'm just wearing this outfit for cosplay. I nod. "Oh, that's cool," he says, "I was just heading there." I walk inside with him following me. I walk up to Kagura. I grab a piece of paper.

_Can you get him? _–I point to Hojo—_I think he's stalking me._

And you want to know what the bitch did? She _laughed_. I growled.

"Alright, alright," she says, "I get him." Kagura is a wind sorceress, and she owns this café. It's called The Wind Café. I love it here. Kagura is sort of my friend, but she's mostly someone I hang out with.

Working with Kagura today, School with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga tomorrow, a party with Inuyasha's family on Saturday, eating with the Band of Seven, and helping Bankotsu with a date on Sunday. Wow, this has been a busy/weird week!

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you like it! Please**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the tenth chapter! I hope you like it! See AN at end!**

_Recap:_ _All the way home, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha told me about their families. It was fun. But now I'm at home. I walk upstairs and put on my waitress uniform. Then I walk to the café._

_"Hey!" I turn to see Hojo. I raise an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" I point to the café. "You're a waitress?" No, I'm just wearing this outfit for cosplay. I nod. "Oh, that's cool," he says, "I was just heading there." I walk inside with him following me. I walk up to Kagura. I grab a piece of paper._

_Can you get him? __–I point to Hojo—__I think he's stalking me._

_And you want to know what the bitch did? She __laughed__. I growled._

_"Alright, alright," she says, "I get him." Kagura is a wind sorceress, and she owns this café. It's called __The Wind Café.__ I love it here. Kagura is sort of my friend, but she's mostly someone I hang out with._

_Working with Kagura today, School with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga tomorrow, a party with Inuyasha's family on Saturday, eating with the Band of Seven, and helping Bankotsu with a date on Sunday. Wow, this has been a busy/weird week!_

* * *

**Ch. 10**

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V,

Today, school was more boring the usual. I have a ton of homework. It sucks! Currently I'm with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. We just arrived at my house, so we are going in.

"I'm hungry! Kagome make me something!" Inuyasha says.

WHAT AM I YOUR SLAVE YOU KNOW WHERE THE KITCHEN IS MAKE IT YOURSELF! I shake my head.

"Fine, I'll make it myself," he grumbles.

"Hey, what's this!?" I look at Sango. She has my diary. Oh, shit. I hold out my hand.

"Let's see what it says," she smirks and opens it, I shake my head. "'Dear Diary, today was worse than usual. He didn't touch me or anything. Thank God. But he hit me again. He left a bruise so big. Everyone saw it. They thought I got in a fight. But really what happened was: I was on the couch. I was so confused about my homework. I hate math I really do. Dad walked in. He was drunk. Again. He glared at me. 'I heard you are failing math,' he said with an angry face. I nodded. I was scared out of my mind. He's always more abusive when he's drunk. Well, either way I'd get beaten. Well, stupid me must have gotten brave. Because, as he walked towards me, I ran. He caught me of course. He threw me on the ground. He got on top of me. And started punching. He got up after a while and started kicking me in the ribs. If you think he stopped there, you're wrong. He took his pocket knife and cut the back of my neck. He left a scar too. I can't wear my hair up anymore. Well enough of my whining for one night. Good night'" I was frozen.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looks at me with wide eyes. I look down. So now they know. I start walking to my bathroom. When all of a sudden, an inhuman roar was let out. I look over at Inuyasha. He looked different. His eyes are now red while the iris is blue. He's tan. His fangs got longer. So did his claws. Miroku and Sango were in submissive poses. He's looking straight at me. I couldn't look away. He walks over slowly. He takes my hair and looks at the scar on the back of my neck. He growls. He pulls me closer.

"Mine," he growls out, "HE HURT WHAT MINE!" Then I did something I never thought I'd do again.

"I-I'm f-fine," I stutter. His eyes go wide. I gasp and put my hand over my mouth. With those two words though, he turned back to normal.

"Did you just talk?" Inuyasha asks. I nod.

"What the hell?" Sango asks as her and Miroku stand up. I walk over to Sango. I grab my diary and walk back to Inuyasha.

"Are you mad at me?" Sango asks.

"N-no," I stutter again.

"EP! YOU TALKED AGAIN!" she celebrates.

"Come on," the next thing I knew Inuyasha had dragged me to the car. With all of us in it we drove to his house.

* * *

They run in while I just walk behind them.

"MOM!" Inuyasha yells, "GUESS WHAT!?" I notice that Sesshomaru, a little girl, a guy I don't know, an imp, Izayoi, and Shippo were in the room.

"What?" she says.

"KAGOME TALKED!" all three yell at the same time. Everyone's landed on me. I just look down.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asks. I shake my head.

"Mommy, did you talk?" I look at Shippo and nod. "Then can you talk to me?" Shippo grabs my legs. I pick him up.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask with my head tilted. Squeals came from every girl in the room. I smile and say, "I guess I can start talking again."

"Yay!" Shippo cheers.

"Why did you stop talking?" the guy I don't know asks, "Oh forgive me, I'm InuTashio."

"Well, it's a long story," I say sadly.

"Does it have to do with anything I read?" Sango asks.

"In a way," I answer, "I was with my mom and little brother when they were murdered. I just never talked after that."

They look at me with WTF faces.

"Y-your mom and little brother were murdered?" Izayoi asks.

"Yeah," I say looking down.

"And it happened in front of you?" Sesshomaru asks.

I nod, "Yeah. They left me alive for some reason though."

"Why?" Inuyasha asks.

"Does it really matter why?" I ask, "I mean I'm alive that's all that matters."

"And your dad?" Miroku asks, "How'd he die?"

"He was driving while drunk," I say with disgust, "One thing to put his own life in danger, but he almost killed a three-year old too."

* * *

That's how the conversation ended. I stayed there for a while. The little girl, Rin, sat on my lap while Shippo sat on my shoulder. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and I never brought the abuse up. It would be our little secret. After a few hours, Inuyasha drove me home. I got out and started walking in.

"Wait," Inuyasha says. He gets out of the car. "Remember what I said earlier?" I nod. "That wasn't me," he says, "It was my inner demon and he want-" I kissed him. He's eyes widen as I step back.

"I'm a miko," I say, "I know what that was. He wants me as his mate, and I could bet you that you want it to."

"You know?" he asks, "How do you feel about it?"

"I feel that all you have to do is ask and I'll say yes," I smile. I walk in and close the door. I smile.

I think maybe, just maybe, I'm free.

**That's the end of chapter ten! I hope you liked it! **

* * *

**1****st**** AN: I would have had this up sooner, but my old computer crashed **

**2****nd**** AN: I'm going to start answering reviews after ever chapter so here it goes**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**To: PurpleGoddess9: Here I updated Sorry it took so long.**

**To: Guest: Here's another one.**

**To: ApatheticEyes: Thanks **

**To: Alyce DreamEater: thanks **

**To: Blackreader27: That he is. Well you'll have to see! Sorry it took so long**

**To: DALUNA: Here's more! sorry to make you wait.**

**To: Ashley: Here it is thanks for liking it so much!**

**To: BooBearPurpleHead: Thanks**

**To: dreamfacer: Thanks. I know, I'm sorry.**

**To: chase your dreams 2 live 'em: Here I will.**

**To: kag-and-sess-4-ever: She does! Thanks!**

**To: Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER: Thanks **

**To: inuyashaloverforlife: I'm continuing it now!**


End file.
